Estúpido
by AlienEmina
Summary: Las cosas no están saliendo como se lo espera el gran Narumiya Mei el día de su cumpleaños, sin embargo, una persona hará que todo su panorama del día cambie ¿sera un cambio para bien o para mal?


El día de hoy no esperaba nada en particular, más bien, diría que paso por alto que fecha es exactamente. Claro, si no fuese porque en cuanto abrí un solo ojo mi compañero de habitación ya estaba felicitándome y deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. Entonces mire la fecha desde mi celular, y claro, si era mi cumpleaños.

Me gusta que la gente me preste atención y estén al pendiente de mí, asique, claramente disfruto el día de mi cumpleaños, un montón de gente saludándome, todos felicitándome, más de alguna chica con un presente y algo para comer. Simplemente es genial.

Claro, yo consideraba que todo iba genial, entonces, me percate de algo extraño. Si, casi toda la escuela, en especial las chicas, ya me habían saludado, pero, la persona que especialmente debería haberme deseado un feliz cumpleaños, la persona que debería por obligación ser el primero en hacerlo, no lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

"estúpido Itsuki"

Murmuro mientras camino por los pasillos, los cuales, ya están completamente vacíos, bueno, era de esperarse si ya comenzaron las clases, yo, bueno, aun no me dirigía hacia mi salón, me entretuve en otras cosas y ahora llegaba tarde, no es como si importe, después de todo, Historia se me da de maravillas. Además, no podía negar una llamada familiar para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, eso jamás, antes me matan mis hermanas.

Y en cuanto llego a mi salón, me disculpo con la profesora y me siento a "prestar atención a la clase". Todos sabemos muy bien que lo que menos hacía en esos minutos era escuchar una palabra de lo que decía la voz cantarina de la profesora, veía el pizarrón y fingía estar concentrado pero claramente si ella me preguntase algo sobre la materia yo no tendría idea de que contestar, bueno, no sin antes echar un vistazo de verdad a lo escrito en la pizarra, tal vez con eso pudiese salvarme. Pero no pasó nada, suerte de cumpleañero, supongo.

Mentiría si dijese que no me irrita el hecho de que la persona que es mi novio hace unos meses se haya olvidado por completo de mi cumpleaños. Tendría que estar loco para que eso no me afecte. Gruño un montón de veces y más de una persona en el salón de clase de ha dado cuenta de que algo me perturba, pero no puedo evitarlo y, cuando la profesora se voltea a mirarme claramente confundida con mi actitud, termino murmurando una disculpa y tranquilizarme un poco.

Entonces lo decido. Si de aquí a cuando termine el día él no muestra señal de acordarse no le ira bien.

Y pasan los minutos y las horas, ya casi es la hora de almuerzo, en la mañana ni siquiera me lo tope para el desayuno, en las horas de descanso solo lo había visto, nada más, asique, tengo altas expectativas para el almuerzo. Me dirijo rápidamente hacia el comedor, apenas presto atención a las personas que me hablan en el camino, y entro rápidamente.

Examino rápidamente a todas las personas ahí, está casi vacío, bueno, es de esperarse si vine tan rápido y enojado hasta aquí. Tome mi comida y me senté donde suelo hacerlo, entonces, sin más, comencé a comer, estar enojado siempre hace que me de hambre. De forma lenta el comedor comenzó a llenarse y antes de que llegasen todos, bueno, los que solemos comer siempre en esa mesa, yo ya había terminado con mi comida. Levante la vista e incluso me levante de mi asiento con la intención de buscar a la persona que se hace llamar mi "novio" pero que aun así no ha sido capaz de recordar esta fecha importante.

Y ahí estaba, Itsuki muy normal comiendo como si nada en otra mesa, ¿Qué demonios? Él absolutamente todos los días se me acerca con la intención de comer conmigo siendo yo él que siempre lo rechaza y lo manda a comer a la mesa con los otros chicos de segundo año. Y ahora el había ido por sí solo, además, se olvida de mi cumpleaños, me ignora y sonríe como si nada con sus compañeros de mesa. ¿Qué está pasando?

Vuelvo a sentarme en la mesa, esta vez, no hago ni el más mínimo intento de esconder lo enojado que estoy, el resto de mis compañeros de mesa, al parecer, si se percataron de lo sucedido, primero me miran y luego continúan comiendo actuando como si fueran ignorantes ante toda esta situación y luego de unos minutos retoman su conversación, yo continuo ahí en silencio.

¿Estará enojado conmigo? El no suele actuar así, no, más bien, él nunca ha actuado así, jamás me ha ignorado, nunca. Estúpido Itsuki. Me pongo en pie repentinamente, asustando a más de alguno de los presentes y me voy del comedor, si él va a ignorarme entonces yo también lo hare.

Y por culpa de todo lo sucedido he estado todo el día en las nubes. Casi me caigo de las escaleras, choque con más de una persona en el pasillo y pase más de una vergüenza. "no dejes que te afecte, no dejes que te afecte" me repetía una y otra vez. Pero claro, es más que obvio que si me afecta y eso es lo que más me irrita cada vez que repaso lo sucedido durante el día.

Llega la hora del entrenamiento. Sabía lo que eso significaba, si o si tendría que intercambiar palabras con él. Bueno, tal vez me dé una explicación sobre todo lo sucedido y terminemos por arreglar todo. Eso esperaba. Hasta que el entrenador me llamo y me informo que el día de hoy no trabajaría con Itsuki, no demore ni siquiera un segundo para preguntar la razón de esto, entonces, me informo que Itsuki había pedido permiso con anticipación para faltar en la práctica.

"cobarde" fue lo que pensé de inmediato, definitivamente me está evitando y decidió faltar a la practica con alguna excusa en vez de enfrentarme. Y ese día mis lanzamientos estuvieron fenomenales, bueno, siempre lo están, pero el día de hoy estaban especialmente geniales y yo sabía que era debido a que lanzaba con fuerza y enojo. Tenía más que decido terminar el entrenamiento y buscar a Itsuki de inmediato, le pediría algunas explicaciones, las cuales, creo que me las debe con buenas razones.

El entrenamiento fue eterno, al menos así lo sentí, notaba como todas las personas del equipo me miraban algo extrañadas, normal, después de todo, no suelo mostrar este algo grado de irritación y enojo. No frente al equipo.

En cuanto se da por finalizado el entrenamiento desaparezco antes de que alguien siquiera se dé cuenta de cuando me fui, llegue al baño, me duche y cambie de ropa rápidamente, entonces, comencé a caminar rápido por los pasillos y todos los lugares de la escuela donde pudiese estar Itsuki. Pero no lo encontraba, definitivamente se escondió muy bien.

Y cuando me quede sin lugares donde mirar, decidí ir a cenar, ya era de noche y me moría de hambre. Solté un suspiro, bueno, tarde o temprano me lo encontrare, no puede esconderse para siempre. ¿Qué pasa si en realidad quiere terminar? ¿y si ya está harto de mí y decidió acabar con todo? Solté otro suspiro, claramente estoy muy hambriento y por eso me invaden estos pensamientos. Está claro que ese no es caso, Itsuki no es así, el nunca terminaría de una forma tan indirecta. Ya estoy pensando cosas de más.

Me siento a comer, esta vez la comida está llena de suspiros en vez del enojo que me invadió durante todo el día, me sentía emocionalmente agotado y ya lo único que quería es ir a mi cuarto y dormir. Dormir durante años. Mire a mi alrededor, esta vez menos interesado, no, esta vez el no se encuentra en la mesa continua con sus compañeros de clase.

Camino por el pasillo, la comida estuvo deliciosa pero no la disfrute del todo, pero ahora en el pasillo, cuando veo desde el otro extremo mi puerta, suelto un suspiro de alivio, llegare a mi cuarto y me lanzare contra la cama, ni siquiera creo tener las fuerzas como para acostarme bajo la ropa de cama.

Pero en cuanto abro la puerta veo algo que no me esperaba, para nada. ahí estaba Itsuki, sonriéndome como si nada, ¡como si nada! de inmediato entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí, no escondo mi desconcierto, entonces veo a su lado un gran regalo blanco, bien envuelto y con un lazo rojo. Vuelvo a mirar a Itsuki. Él se acerca a mí, yo no me había ni siquiera movido de mi posición.

Y cuando ya está muy cerca toma mi mano, sentí el impulso de alejar su toque, dentro de mi aun sentía que algo no había andado bien durante el día, estaba algo resentido. Sin embargo, no lo aleje, deje que tomase mi mano, él continuaba sonriéndome, yo no sonreía, lo miraba bastante serio.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Mei-san – dijo. Yo solté un suspiro, así que no lo había olvidado

\- ¿recordaste que tu novio y ace está de cumpleaños hoy? – entonces el soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿por eso has estado tan irritado durante el día? – dijo – nunca lo olvide

\- Me ignoraste todo el día – le recordé

\- ¿lo dices porque no te pedí si podía sentarme contigo durante el almuerzo? – guarde silencio, y como saben, el silencio otorga – cuando te pido comer conmigo siempre me dices lo molesto e innecesario que es, como estas de cumpleaños, decidí dejarte en paz.

Idiota, Itsuki eres un gran idiota sin remedio. Pienso de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás enojado? – pregunta ladeando un poco su cabeza.

\- No lo estoy – me mira esperando a que continúe hablando – ya no lo estoy - entonces siento como mis mejillas están más tibias de lo normal, de seguro me acabo de sonrojar un poco.

Termino por entrar a mi cuarto y me acerco al gran regalo que está en el piso, sé que mis ojos deben estar brillando en estos momentos y quiero abrirlo de inmediato y saber qué es lo que hay adentro.

\- Quiero abrirlo – digo volteándome a mirar a Itsuki, el cual, está de pie atrás de mí, mirándome, entonces, el asiente

Rompo el envoltorio sin delicadeza alguna, y encuentro algo que me trajo más preguntas que respuestas.

\- ¿un mini cooler? – pregunto de inmediato, el ríe ante mi reacción,

\- Ábrelo – dice

Y en cuanto lo hago veo mi paraíso personal ahí adentro, helado, mucho helado y para mejorarlo, mi sabor favorito, pasas y ron. Dios, empezaría a comer de inmediato si tuviese una cuchara. Me giro de nuevo hacia Itsuki y él ya me está tendiendo una. Tomo uno de los potes de helado, cierro el mini cooler y me siento a su lado en la cama.

Me acomodo entre sus piernas, el enojo y confusión que me invadían hace unas horas se han ido lejos, entonces, comienzo a comer helado.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre regalarme tanto helado en invierno – digo a forma de reproche

\- No creo que ese sea un impedimento para que te lo comas – dice él sonriendo. Como helado, luego, vuelvo a buscar más helado con la cuchara, pero esta vez, se la tiendo a él esperando que habrá la boca y lo coma. Entonces, noto como él se congela un poco mirándome y se sonroja.

\- No me digas que te avergüenza – digo de inmediato claramente para molestarlo – nos hemos besado antes y otras cosas, pero compartir cuchara conmigo te hace ponerte nervioso – entonces me suelto a reír mientras el frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada.

Termino por comer helado conmigo de todas formas. Y es increíble como todo lo que había irritado el día de hoy, tuvo una explicación. Sin embargo, eso no evito el hecho de que estuviese lo suficientemente cansado como para terminar por dormirme en el pecho de Itsuki.

No fue un cumpleaños como me lo esperaba. Pero de todas formas me agrado mucho. Respiro y el olor de Itsuki inunda mis fosas nasales, si, fue un gran cumpleaños igualmente.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
